Great Ass
by Luffy619
Summary: My first story with my fav couple x3
1. Chapter 1

Luffy can honestly admit, he loved staring at Nami's ass. This became pretty clear since they Meet up again after 2 years, The jeans didn't help any for him ether.  
Luffy wasn't really thinking bout her ass till they arrive in Mermen Island and though others wasn't noticing Luffy took quick glances at his fellow crewmate's nice round butt.  
It became too much of an habit that no matter how much he try to look away or even ignore her it never works cause he always watches her from behind, watching carefuly at how so much she moved and sway her ass. So here was Luffy in the crow nest watching the rain while thinking bout his navigator and her nice Bum. "Why do i feel this way..feel like ik need to eat but its not meat i wanna eat though."

Nami was busy with a map in her and Robin's room, Robin was reading one of her many book's while Nami was trying to forcus on her map but her mind was else where.  
Nami been well aware her Captin been watching her for a little while now ever since they left Mermen island and she didn't expect him to be staring at her ass of all things.  
Sure she gets that she have grown up alot these past 2 years but she never thought Luffy of all people would even take notice of her behind, Sanji sure but Luffy was a unreal thought.  
"Nami is everything alright ?"Robin asked looking over at her friend, Nami snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at her 'Ohh ya im good Robin, just alot on my mind" Robin smiled and nodded at her.  
"Well you must be in deep thought since you been on that same line the past hour" Nami looked at the paper she was drawing and notice Robin was right,one little line that been drawn over.  
Nami got a bit red in anger, this was Luffy fault and if it not for him staring at her these past few days she wouldn't be worked over this, her mind made up she got up and grab her rain coat.  
"Be back robin, gotta take care of something" with that she shut the door,Robin only giggled as she went back to her book. "Our dear captin has great taste it seems"

Luffy was in his own thoughts as the rain kept falling, he was feeling funny, his stomach was feeling like its twisting, his head had nothing but thoughts of his Nakama's ass and between his shorts was getting awfuly tight.  
He knew not much bout sex nor pleasing himself so he wasn't too sure how to handle his "Buddy"down there but he was sure it was Nami that was causing it. "How am i suppose to fix this, the more i think the harder it gets" Just as he said those words he heard a gasp and looked behind him to see his wet navigator looking at him and his little problem, well not little but big, very big problem. They both looked at each other not saying a word,  
Nami was speechless not sure how to speak but then Luffy runs over and looks at her with pleading eyes. 'Nami, thank goodess your here, i need your help. I can't get my dick to stop growing in my pants and im not sure how to stop it, please help?"  
In anger and embarssmentt she hit him over the head as hard as she could and yelled in a red face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO BOUT YOUR HARD ON!" Luffy looked with a pout face "But its your fault im like this, you and your butt

Upon hearing this Nami got redder and looked away from him, its one thing to have him looking but to blame her for his "problem" because he looks at her behind was too pretty upseting but also embarssing, "Luffy i know you been staring at my butt for a few days now and i don't get why that is, why now your so forcus on me all of a sudden.."  
Truth be told she had also been staring at her Captin for a while now as well, even though he haven't change as much as the rest of the others he deciding to keep his chest out with that large X scar there made her mind drift to sooo many thoughts.  
"Luffy, why have you ben staring at my butt all this time anyway and yes im well aware you have been." Luffy looked at her a bit shocked at her knowing. "Well it happen around the time we meet up after two years..your butt look good in pants." He looked at her with his head tilted to the side.  
"After that i just been staring at your butt and now my stomach feel funny, i think bout you alot and my dick keeps getting harder the more i think" As he finished he notice Nami turning from him with her face reading then sea king meat. "Oi Nami ? you okay ?"

Nami to say the least was flattered upon what she heard, she too since they meet up again had been feeling weird around him, though two years before she still had those feelings but never worked the nerve to tell him due to his dreams and her's yet here he was pretty much admiting that he might be having feelings for her.  
"Luff..have you ever had these feelings before with anyone ?" She couldn't help but ask this wondering if maybe there was other girls he felt like this for. Luffy shook his head crossed leg and arms folded "No just you, been two years now to be honest." he said truthfully.  
At this she turn to him shocked at his answer. "What? you been feeling like this before hand ?" Nami must had heard wrong. "Yeah, i wasn't hard or anything i just thought bout you and my stomach felt weird, I just never thought it be worth talking about."  
Nami stared at him for a few mins then her bangs shadow her eyes smiles slowly. "This idoit.." She thought happily to herself.  
Her mind made up she takes off her rain coat and toss it aside and she had nothing but her bikini top and those jeans, she then in a cat like manner crawl over towards her captin till their nose touched. "Tell me captin..what do you think of me right now ?"  
Luffy looks at her then chuckles"I think your cute, smart, an awesome fighter and a great pirate. oh oh and.." He gets cut short as his Navagitor kissed him hard falling so he was under her.

Nami kissed him hard and long putting as much of her love into the kiss, not wanting to be the only one enjoying this Luffy then wraps his arm around Nami waste and began kissing her back.  
Their then began to tongue kiss each other, Nami was wondering where did Luffy learn to kiss like this. When air became an nagging issue they pulled back nd was panting hard looking at each other "Wow.." Said a breathless Nami. "Shishishi that was fun.." Luffy said grinning ear to ear.  
Nami sits up and felt the "probelm" from earlier pressed against her ass thenwith ansexy grin she rub aginst it slow but hard. The boy below her moan out closing his eyes. "N..Nami..w..what are you..ahhh.." Unable to finish his sentence she kept on the massage she was giving his hard cock.  
"Mmm..so hard..you really like my ass rubbing on you don't ya?" Luffy looked up at her panting and moaning and give her a grin. "I only got like this because of it Shishishi"  
Nami smirked as she stood up off her captin, Luffy sat up and pouts a bit as he watches her get up. She walks a few feet away. "Have a seat and get comfy Captin~" Ahe says Captin in a purr, Luffy hearing this sat up and sat on the cushion in the crow nest. Nami keeping her back towards Luffy look at him over her shoulder and smirks.  
"So..my captin is love the sight of my ass in jeans..cute but.." She unbutton and unzips her pants then slowly she slides her jeans down exposing her ass in a green bikini thong, she then winks at him" How would he react with my bare ass to him~

Heh i'll wait to see if you guys want me to keep going on with this. X3 


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy froze at the sight of his navigator's ass, his eyes roam feeling himself getting harder at the sight.  
Nami smirks at him. "You like captin ?" Luffy nods his head quick slightly getting a nose bleed the more he look.  
Nami then slowly wiggle her ass as she pull off her pants the rest of the way, she then turn to him and smiles.  
Luffy who was still in a daze like stare till he mutter something. "Why..?" Nami grin and folded her arms. "Ideed why..  
Why would i show my ass to you..cause your my Nakama, cause your my Captin.." She walks over till she then sitting on his lap and lay her head on his.  
"Or maybe cause i ended up falling for an rubber idoit like you" Luff looked a bit wide eyed as she continued. "Since you saved me from Arlong..you had a big place in my heart.  
You saved me so man times and never asked anythig in return..so i woder how could i repay you and you gave me a great idea.." She smirks as she lean to his ear. "What your feeling is what i been feeling too."  
She then took notice at the pouring rain and heard loud thunder, she then looks at her Captin ad grin. "Perfect..now we can have fun without no one hearing us" Luffy too gave her a grin "Not sure what you got planed but i love having fun."  
Nami smirk then lean towards his ear once more and purrs. "Great..cause this kitty wants to play.." She took both his strong hands and place them on her firm round ass, she held back a laugh at the shocked boy. "You can touch my ass and anywhere else Captinn"  
Luffy looked at her still wide eyed then gris as he squeezes her ass cheeks, this cause Nami to moan as she clutchs his shoulders. Luffy kept up gropig ad squeezig her ass lovig the sounds she was making, he felt her rubbing against his hard memmber and was holding back his moans.

Nami looked at Luffy panting with red cheeks and the an idea popped in her head, she slolwy rise up till his face was between her cleverg. "To be honest this was meant to be done to you not Usopp.." She said in a still cat like matter, She then starts to move up and down not only rubbing her clevrge in his face but bounce up and down on his cock with her ass.  
Luffy hands froze the moment she done this, her scent was filling his nose, so much so that he moved his hands off her asss and untie her bikini top, she pulled back to let it fall off exposig her breats to him. Luffy then licks his lips as if seeing two round jucy mellons he then grabs both of her tits and presses them together. Nami moan loud as he plays with her breats. "L..Luffy..mmm.."  
The raven head boy took both her nipples into his mouth as he presses her breasts together, he begins sucking o then hard then gives her nipples gentle licks. "Mm..your mellons taste great Nami.." Lufy say in a husky way, Nami looks at her lover and smiled. "Good..but its about time i taste you Lufy~" She sa in a lust fill tone, she the stands up and knells betwee his legs. "Luff..do you trust me ?"  
Luffy stares down at her then grins. "Of course, i trust you with my very life." Upo hearing that she smiled as she grab his shorts. "Then sit back, relax and enjoy" She winks at him as she pulls off his shorts and his hard cock spring up to her view. Nami felt herself getting wet just from the mere sight of his cock, he was indeed very gifted in this department. "Mmmm...i wonder if it taste as great as it looks." She sas out loud.  
She slowly kissed the head of his dick as she begins to stroke him, she then starts lickig the head slowly as well as the shaft. Luff never i his life felt anything so amazing but then what she was doing right this moment. Nami deciding to stop teasing him with her tongue took his whole cock in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down, sucking and stroking him off as she was pleasuring herself getting wetter by the second.

Luffy eyes nearl rolled in the back of his head as he feels her sucking him off as well as stroking him, he manage to open his eyes enough to see his Navigator bobbing her head up and down, for some reaso the sight of this only made Luffy more even turn on. N..Nami..your mouth feel so wet and hot..feels like im melting.." Luffy moans more closing his ees once again. Nami who was enjoying her Captin large member thought of another way in pleasing him,  
so she pulls her mouth off his member making a popping noise in doing so. Luffy looks down at her pating hard. "W..Why you stopped..?" Luffy half whine, she giggled as she stood up and turns around then in a slow sexy matter she pulls off her underwear as she bends over more giving her Captin a nice close up view. Luffy for the 4th time today was speechless as he watches her and one thought popped in his head. "Yep i really like her ass"  
Nami got on all fours and pull her ass cheeks apart and smirks at him. "Take the cock of yours and place it between Captin.." Luffy gulp and removes his red cardigan and toss it by her he then gets off his seat and was on the floor with her. He place his legth between her ass, his cock slightly twitched at the contact. Nami then squeezes her ass cheeks around his cock which made them both moan, she then looks over her shoulder at him. "N..Now move Luffy.."  
He nods at her and starts moving against her ass moaning at the feel of her, Luffy the place his hands on top of her's and starts moving a bit faster. Nami moans more feeling him pick up the pace laing her face on the wood floor, just then Luffy stop his movement. Nami was surprised that he stopped and look over her shoulder at him wondering why he stopped. Luffy took his cardigan and folded it a bit then hands it over to Nami. "Heh I think this would be softer Shishishi"

Nami looked over and took the cardigan and lay it on the floor and smiles warmly at him, she would never understand why such a man was so thoughtful and caring. "Thank you Luffy.." She then smirks at him. "Now lets get back to playing.."  
Luff grins and nods at her as he goes back thrusting between her ass cheeks, they both moan at the fast pace while Luffy squeezes her ass hard which cause Nami to scream out a moan. Nami was thankful that it was stormy outside otherwise everyone would had heard her. Luffy was feeling pressure in the pit of his stomach. "N..Nami..i feel funny down there.." Luffy moans out still moving hard and fast between her cheeks.  
Upon hearing this she press her ass against Luffy's cock moving hard against him. "L..Let it out Luffy.." Nami moans out. Luffy nodded and kept moving faster then with one last thrust "NAMI!" Luffy moans her name out loud as he cums on Nami's back, Nami moans agaisnt Luffy's cardigan feeling his hot seed on her back.

Luffy pants hard feelig his cock throbbling after cumming on Nami's back, he never felt this feeling he just had before and he was loving it. He then look down at Nami and saw she too was panting at their play. Luffy felt those feelings again but not because of her ass or because of what they did but those feelings Nami said she has.  
He didn't want to be the only one to enjoy such a feeling, so Luff pulled back a bit gripping her ass. Nami look over her shoulder at Luffy panting." L..Luff..what are you.." Luffy looks at Nami with a serous look. "I'm gonna make you feel good too.." Nami blushed at this, she then flip over so she was on her back then she spread open her already wet pussy lips. "Then slide inside of me..take me Captin.."  
Luffy nodded and slowly press the head agaist her wet folds then slowly slides inside of her, both moans as he enter inside her but then Luffy stops at a kinda barrier. He then looks at her confused wondering what it was before he proceed on. Nami looks up at him and touch his face with both hands. "Its my first time..so it'll hurt and im gonna bleed a bit.." Luffy mood nearly dropped upon hearing he was gonna hurt her but she smiles and pull his face down so their heads was touching.  
"But..im gonna be fine, cause im doing it with you.." Luffy looks in her eyes then he nods slowly and mutter a sorry before making a hard thrust inside of her breaking the barrier. Before she could scream Luffy place his laips o her's and took the screams, she then sink her nails in Luffy's back as the tears began to spill. The pain hurts like hell and she was glad she was wet enough so the pain wasn't as pain as it felt. Nami looks up at Luffy who still had his lips on her's, she slowly kisses him back as the lay there, after about 2 mins of kissing they pulled back and pants then Luffy moan a bit feeling her tightig around him. "S..So tight.." Nami giggled and warpped her arms around his neck "Stop your whining and fuck me before i charge you for the wait" Luffy pout a bit at the comment "Stingy" He began to thrust in and out of her slowly both of them moaning at the same time, Luffy push iside her deep but slow, this feeling was so new to him, it was nothing like the ass play they had earlier.  
Nami was moanig at how big he was and how deep he was going inside of her, the pain was alread replaced with pleasure. She was loving the feeling she was getting from him and she could tell he was enjoying it as well. "Luff..your so big..please more baby" Nami moans out as she warps her legs around his hips. Luffy nods as he closes his eyes and starts thrusting faster and harder, the more he thrust in her the tighter she was getting. He was getting pretty close to cumming again but Luffy held back, he wasn't gonna cum yet.  
Nami felt him hitting all the right spots inside her, the harder he thrust the tighter she was around him, she looks up at him and notice he was sweating a bit and looked strain. "L..Luffy..no holding back..give it to me.." Luffy open his left eye and gives her a grin. "Not till feel the same im feeling" Luffy made a hard and deep thrust which threw Nami off, she moans loud as she holds onto him as tight as she could. "L..Luffy!..again..again!" Luffy grins more as he made those same hard thrusts going deeper and deeper.

"Luffy..im gonna cum..cum with me..please" She holds on to the raven hair boy, Luffy nods this and made his thrusts faster and faster till. "Luffy!" Nami came hard all over Luffy's cock as Luffy too came hard inside of her maoning her name out as well. Luffy head falls on her shoulder as he and her started pating hard.  
After a few mins of laing there catching their breath Nami ran her hand through Luffy's hair and smiles looking up. "So you had fun Luffy?" Luffy laughs some before answering. "Yep yep, it was awesome Nami!" Nami giggles at his no sexy reply. "By the way Nami" He sit up and looks down at her and kisses her lips softly " You have a big place in my heart too Shishishi" Nami smiles and pulls him down on her till her lips was by his ear. I Love You dummy..

Well what you guys think ? let me know x3 


End file.
